spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde Donovan
Clyde Donovan is the teritiary antagonist in South Park: The Stick of Truth. He is a merchant at Kupa Keep, and sells weapons and armor, until he is banished for not protecting the stick. For Clyde's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Mosquito. For Clyde's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Hookhand Clyde, Alien Clyde, Hercules Clyde, and Dwarf King Clyde. Appearance Clyde wears a red shirt and black pants with a blue cape. He has a belt with scissors and a metal helmet. He has messy brown hair and is always seen wielding a wooden sword. Later, after he is banished, he changes his outfit to dark gray armor, purple/black hockey gloves, and a red cape. He also wears what appears to be a crown, which is made of a purple headband and gray spikes made of cardboard which are taped together. He also has a small skull on the front of the crown, also taped on. There are sticks sticking out from underneath his shoulder pads. Prominence *The New Kid in Town - Sells the player their first weapon, fights the player for Cartman's amusement, fails to protect the Stick of Truth and is banished. *Attack the School - Revealed at the end of the quest to have taken the Stick of Truth and becomes one of the main villains, getting the Vampire (per se) Kids to join him, as well as using the Nazi Zombies and Craig Tucker. *Beat Up Clyde - Players lay siege on his fortress to recover the stick. He re-animated Chef using the toxic waste, but fails to win and Cartman banishes him from space and time again, kicking him off of the tower. He's shown to fall onto the ground from his tower afterwords, and is never seen in the game again. Facebook Messages Gallery ClydeD.jpg|Character Card. Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png|Clyde at the armory. Clyde Evil2.png|Huge Clyde destroying the town. Not seen in-game. Clyde battle.jpg|Clyde fighting the new kid. Clyde green goo.jpg|Clyde with his container of green goo. Clyde falling off tower.jpg|Clyde falling off his tower of darkness. Clyde of Darkness.png|Clyde can be seen lying near his fortress after farting on Princess Kenny's balls. Trivia *After he's banished, the player can buy his helmet for $6.00. *If the player befriends him prior to his banishment, Clyde will unfriend the New Kid on Facebook after it, blaming him for his banishment, and telling him about his revenge. *Clyde's most famous cry can be heard after the New Kid beats him up in the beginning of the game. * In the trailer, Clyde grew to giant size and tried to crush the town. This was probably intended to be a boss battle, but got scrapped for unknown reasons. * Clyde is the very first enemy the player fights. ** The first Drow Elf at the beginning of the game is technically considered not an enemy as he only appeared to introduce attacking to the player, and only needed one hit. Category:Characters Category:KKK Members Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Missable Friends Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer